It'll Save Water
by Kozga Nitt
Summary: A oneshot boredom OrochimaruxKabuto fic. Orochimaru takes a shower, pulls Kabuto in with him. For a friend. YAOI WARNING.Don't hate me for it if you don't like it in the first place. Orochimaru is taking a shower when Kabuto appears and joins him.


(Note: This little number is for a realleh good friend of mine. We are switching, and I was too lazy to actually write it out. So I'm typing it, instead. This is not my first time with OROKABU, but it is in a very long time, so I may be a tiny bit OOC, especially in Kabuto's area. Anyhoo.

I love you, Uke-san. Please don't kill me for this! Thanks.)

Orochimaru sighed under his breath, as he opened the door to one of the only places in his vast home where he could be alone, without being bothered too much. The bath house. He undid his thick purple waist band, and let his robe drop majestically from his shoulders, as it graced the floor like a feather in air. He would get someone to pick it up later. Now, he needed to wash some troubles away. He slid shut the concealers of the inside of the stall, and turned on the water to steaming hot. He wet his hair slowly, running his long fingers through his hair a few times. He heard the slight noise of the door being opened, and someone walking in.

"Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru ran his slender fingers once more through his hair, and brought his acknowledgement to the person standing outside of his large shower stall. He reached for a small container of the finest shampoo, to cleanse his long, dark hair, waiting.

"You seemed hesitant to start bathing. . .is anything keeping you, Orochimaru-sama?" The man squeezed a bit of the contents from the container, and lathered the thick substance in his hair, subs dripping down his body, as he washed away the grime and sweat from days of fighting.

"Nothing much of your concern, boy. Are we scheduled for anything urgent?"

"No, Sir." Orochimaru stepped under the heavy sprinkle of the showering water, and let more suds run down his white body.

"The what's the rush?" he asked casually, running his fingers through his hair again, clearing away excess shampoo. There was hesitation now coming from the boy, who did not answer. Orochimaru finished checking for the last bit of excess lather, and turned to the sillhouette that leered behind the curtain of the stall.

"Kabuto. . ." There was a small grunt of acknowledgement.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. . .?" Orochimaru came close to the curtain, to where he could more clearly talk and understand Kabuto.

"How long has it been since you've bathed?" Orochimaru could literally feel the mortification pulsing from the boy.

". . .Too long, Sir." The man opened the curtain a bit, and beckoned for him.

"Come. It'll save water. . . " Kabuto hesitated in beginning to piecefully remove his clothing. He knew is wasn't any use arguing with his commander. He felt the snake man's hand tugging lightly at his arm.

"Will it matter much if your clothes get wet? They will get washed eventually." Kabuto slowly gave into the man's hold, and allowed him to guide Kabuto into the stall. Orochimaru hid an almost beaming expression on such a naive looking advisor. His glasses were already beginning to fog up from the steam in the bath house. His hair was only half tied back, and his headband, also fogging up, still adourned his forehead. The only piece of clothing that had been removed was his dark collared overshirt. Orochimaru took Kabuto gingerly by the hand, and slid off his finger gloves teasingly, letting his own fingers run deftly over his, sending a slight chill down Kabuto's spine. The boy was use to his commander's behaviour, especially this kind. He had rarely ever gotten this much attention from the snake man, so he savored whatever he could come to. Orochimaru brought Kabuto's chin up with a free hand, and slid his glasses from his nose, making things go even more foggy in his eyes.

"I will. . .need guidance. . ." he remarked softly, as his glasses left his nose. Orochimaru didn't respond, but he knew that his master had heard him. He felt the man's bare body grind against his own, as his gloves left him, and his hands now graced the bigger ones below, gripping lightly over his. He let out a small gasp of breath. Orochimaru brought his lips lightly to Kabuto's, just brushing them against his eggingly. Kabuto took the bait, and let their lips meet fully. Power from the snake man seemed to explode in Kabuto's mouth, and his master's long tongue found a weak spot in his lips, and entered through to his mouth. His long tongue weaved throughout the young medical nin's mouth. It edged closer and closer to his uvula with each passing second, until Kabuto felt almost as if Orochimaru was going to choke him. His long snake tongue teased around the opening to Kabuto's throat, making an uncomfortable jolt arise from him. The tongue resided, and Orochimaru's intimidating stare met Kabuto's.

"Relax. . ." he reasurred his advisor with a soft sneer. He released the remaining part of hair that was still being held up, and nudged the boy gently into the steaming water. Kabuto shuddered at the sudden change in temperature. Orochimaru hovered over him like a hawk, watching his every move. He wanted to make the boy feel vulnerable, helpless, insignifigant without him. Orochimaru tugged the headband on Kabuto's fore head down over his eyes, to where he couldn't see at all. He gripped onto his undershirt and pants, and with a mighty force, ripped them from his body. Kabuto stood shivering with the burning heat that was deluging on his bare body now. He went limp under his master's touch when he felt the cold hands through the hot water carress the hair line of his dripping, silver locks. He let his master run his long, slender fingers through his own hair with one hand, and with the other, his hand dropped noticably lower, and groped at the hardening length that stuck out in Orochimaru's vision.

"O-Orochimaru-sama. . ." the boy muttered, such innocent respect in his voice, that Orochimaru absent-mindedly, placed a wet hand in Kabuto's mouth, and winced at the sudden temperature change. Kabuto's mouth was just as wet, and hot. Very hot. Kabuto toyed puzzled-ly with the fingers in his mouth using his tongue, not sure what his master wanted him to do. Orochimaru increased speed on the pumping that he had rhythmically started in his grasp below, and brought his face down to the boy's.

"Don't be afraid. . .lick it." Kabuto obeyed hesitantly, his eyes behind the headband screwing shut as his length formed an erection, more amusement pulsing from the snake man's hands as the pumping increased still. Orochimaru's fingers exited his mouth, after the boy had almost slobbered on them with his watering tongue, and brought the whole hand to the boy's ass. Orochimaru squeezed one finger into Kabuto's tight opening, making the boy's heart skip a beat. He let out a long gasp, earning a teasing chuckle from his master. Orochimaru released his legth, and turned the boy around. He replaced the finger with his own hardening member. Kabuto's head jerked back, his back arched, and he breathed hard a noise that coaxed the snake man to try again. That he could do better than that. Orochimaru pulled half way out, and thrust in again, and again, harder and harder, and a bit faster, and reached around to Kabuto's front again to begin pumping again. Kabuto's stuttering cried echoed through the bath house, mingling with his master's throaty, heavy breathing. Orochimarut then felt it coming. He leaned over, and felt thick liquid begin to spout onto his hand at the boy's length, and sneered weakly.

"I-Inside, Sir!" came Kabuto's weak voice. He knew what was to come from his master. Orochimaru proceeded, and his own hot liquid filled the space in Kabuto's opening. Kabuto felt his body weaken, and he let out a weak scream from his throat. Orochimaru felt his body fall to the floor, and there came a knock at the door.

"Orochimaru-sama. . ." came Kimimaro's voice from outside. "The other four would like a word."

"Perfect. . .timing. . ." Orochimaru replied, regaining his composure instantly, making Kabuto raise the headband from his eyes in amazement, though he couldn't really see his master well. "I was just finishing my shower. . ."

"Yes, Sir. . ."

(Note: This ending was crappy, I can tell, but I had to have something to end it, didn't I? Besides, this was for fun. Like it? Love me. nwn Read and Review, please!)


End file.
